A Confession of Love
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: A Romantic one shot about the day newly appointed Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki finally admit to themselves and each other that they are in love with each other! *I do not own Cover picture or Naruto* Rated T, Enjoy;)


**Hello anyone/everyone who is reading this! To make a long story short I just love Minato/Kushina together as a couple so thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it;) (I do not own Naruto or the cover picture for this story) Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Confession~**

Kushina Uzumaki sat quietly up high in one of her favorite tree's just a little outside of the city of Konoha. Her long tomato red hair tied back into a high ponytail though still blowing wildly in the wind, much to her annoyance. As she sat sideways on the tree out of sight just thinking to herself, like she often did.

_Being a Jounin can be so tiring sometimes, I use to only have to go on simple easy missions but now I guess things are more complicated._ Kushina thought to herself with a sigh, when suddenly she saw one blonde and brunette Jounin female ninja's walking towards the tree she was in. And Kushina, well being Kushina decided that she might as well listen in to see just what they might be talking about.

"Did you hear? Minato's back and he's saved the village yet again He's so amazing." Kushina heard the blonde Jounin say. Which for some reason just by the mention of Minato's name made Kushina's heart skip a beat and give her a strange feeling of joy.

"He sure is! I mean strong, very handsome, and not to mention now he's even Hokage! That's a triple treat!" The brunette said with a grin. Making Kushina frown at the brunette's words. As the two girls then continued to laugh and giggle about the new Hokage making Kushina feel grateful after what seemed like forever they finally walked off.

_Ha! Like Minato would ever go for one of those fan girls!_ Kushina laughed to herself bitterly, before then slumping back into the tree with a heavy sigh.

_What's going on with me!? Why is it every time some girl talks about Minato in that way, I find myself getting so..so.. jealous? I mean it's not like we are together or anything...we are just friends. friends. _Kushina thought to herself hating how her heart would sink every time she would use the word 'friends' and 'Minato' in the same sentence.

Kushina then remembered back to the time when she had first entered the Academy, the first time she had saw Minato. She recalled her very first opinions about Minato, and then laughed a little.

_Back then I just thought he was some girly looking unreliable little boy. Though I couldn't of been anymore wrong about him, after all if it weren't for him saving me that one night who knows where I would be now. _Kushina thought to herself bringing a smile to her lips as she thought of how he had been the only one to catch on to her trails of red hair, saving her just in the nick of time.

_The only man whose ever complimented my red hair. _Kushina said with a smile as she reached back and started playing with a piece of her red hair that dangled out of her ponytail.

Every since that night Kushina knew that things were never the same between her and Minato. No longer did she see him as some girly unreliable boy but instead, now just the opposite.

Sooner or later Minato and Kushina quickly became best friends practically doing everything together. Since after the incident they began to spend time with each other. And though Kushina swore to herself that she was perfectly satisfied with just being friends with Minato, she found her heart saying otherwise with each time that she would see him. And even though Minato was now Hokage, it always did make her smile how he would still make time to spend time with her.

"Uh! This is so freakin' frustrating!" Kushina yelled out loud throwing up her hands in frustration, before almost jumping out of her skin as she heard familiar laughter behind her.

"Just what's so frustrating to get you this angry?" Minato laughed standing on one of the tree limbs behind Kushina, his blue eyes making Kushina blush slightly from embarrassment and surprise.

"Oh Minato! I didn't realize that you were back! it's good to see you, I hope your mission was ok. How was it? Is it tough being Hokage? Is it harder than you thought?..." Kushina then quickly stopped her own rambling mid sentence. Hating the fact how every time she got nervous or excited she would just start to ramble like crazy.

"Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?" Kushina said in embarrassment not wanting to look Minato in the eyes. Though Minato then flashed over to stand on the same limb of the tree that Kushina stood, surprising her due to the fact that he was now standing so close to her.

"Yes, yes and a little." Minato said with a smile causing Kushina to look at him with a confused expression. Obviously not getting what he had said, which made him laugh a little.

"The answers to your questions that you just asked me. Are yes,yes, and a little." Minato said smiling nervously as he ran one of his hands through his blonde hair, trying not to show how nervous he really was.

_Oh man, Jiraiya said that this was going to be easy. That all I had to do was just tell her how I really feel about her, but I'm so nervous I can barely even think! _Minato thought to himself. As he thought about the discussion that he had with Jiraiya earlier in the day...

* * *

_"Cheers to the great Fourth Hokage!" Jiraiya yelled throwing up his mug of saki high in the air, making it obvious that he was already drunk. _

_"Master Jiraya don't you think you've had enough Saki for the time being?" Minato laughed as he looked over at his drunk Sensei and laughed. _

_"If there's some things you can never have enough of that's Saki and ladies." Jiraiya said with a grin as he then set down his mug of Saki before then looking over at Minato with a grin. _

_"Speaking of ladies, when are you going to tell Kushina that your in love with her?" Jiraiya said bluntly making Minato jump in surprise at Jiraiya's statement. _

_"Me in love with Kushina?" Minato said nervously trying to hide the fact that what Jiraiya said actually was and always had been true. _

_"Don't even try, I can see it every time I see you two together and I'm pretty sure the whole village knows as well." Jiraiya said making Minato then sigh heavily and shove away his untouched mug of saki. _

_"I don't know what to do. Every time I try and tell her, I just chicken out! And I don't even know if she feels the same way about me! I'm the Hokage and I can't even tell the girl I'm in love with that I love her" Minato said with a heavy sigh, knocking his head against the table were he and Jiraiya sat. _

_"Humm, Love defiantly is a hard one. Though my advice to you would be, as you know Kushina has grown into a very beautiful woman. You may be Hokage and all but it won't be long before some other man try's to win her over. So now's the time to just hold your head high and tell her." Jiraiya said with a grin of confidence. (Even though Jiraiya himself was not known to have luck when it came to love.) Though Minato still took the Sanin's advice, lifting his head off the table his blue eyes burning with determination. _

_"Thank You Master Jiraiya! Do you know were I could find Kushina?" Minato asked making Jiraiya look up at the young Hokage and grin. _

_"Well lately people say that they've been seeing her hanging around in one of the trees outside of Konoha, not too far from here." Jiraiya said as he watching his previous apprentice quickly run off to go get the woman he loved. _

_You know this would make a good plot for my next make-out paradise book! Jiraiya thought to himself as he then took out a small notebook that he carried in his robes, and began to scribble down notes with a grin._

* * *

_Minato...He's so close. _Kushina thought to herself as she tried to back up only to find herself hitting the trunk of the tree. And no matter how hard she tried she could not tear her eyes away from Minato's or stop the redness which was growing in her face.

_Well here goes nothing! _Minato thought to himself as he then took a deep breath and closed the gap between himself and Kushina. Cupping Kushina's face as he then gently pressed his lips against her's, like he had been wanting to do for so long.

Kushina's and Minato's heart's beat wildly against each other as their bodies were pressed together closely as they stood their kissing each other passionately.

Kushina then wrapped her arms tightly around Minato's neck pulling him down closer to herself, deepening their kiss. Making Minato groan as he then wrapped his arms tightly around Kushina's waist trying to be careful not to lose the little restraint that he had left.

Minato then reluctantly pulled away from a very scarlet looking Kushina as he then looked her in the eyes deeply.

"I love you Kushina, I always have and I always will." Minato said making Kushina feel like her heart was going to burst from joy.

_He loves me, he really is in love with me after all this time of me worrying... _Kushina thought to herself getting caught up in her own fantasies almost forgetting all about a nervous looking Minato, who was still waiting to for her to say if she loved him as well.

"Minato, I feel exactly the same way. I mean I've been in love with you for a while ya-know.." Kushina admitted out loud to Minato as well as too herself, finally understanding that she indeed was in love with the young Hokage.

Minato and Kushina then looked at each other and smiled as they then continued kissing each other as the sunlight shined down on the two of them.

Both of them feeling happier than they ever had before.

* * *

**Well that's all! I hope you enjoyed it:) I just love Minato and Kushina as a couple, wish we could of seen more of them together! Anyways I'd love to hear what you guys think so REVIEW, favorite, and follow! ;) **

**And if you enjoy this Minato/Kushina One Shot I also have another one called 'Naruto:Forever" So you can check that out as well:) Thanks a ton for reading! **


End file.
